Cryotherapeutic or cold therapy helps reduces pain, arrests swelling, decreases the hyperactivity of the central nervous system and decreases vasodilation during bleeding. Advantages of emergency application of cold therapy are well known but not often used because it is difficult to carry ice around and/or the time needed to freeze water or materials for emergency use is time prohibitive. As an example, Cumming et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,601 calls for ice to be inserted into a helmet.
Cryotherapeutic application during emergency situations often times may be an instant ice pack. An instant ice pack is a containment pack consisting of a small bag of water and other materials, such as ammonium nitrate, calcium ammonium nitrate, urea, or others. An endothermic reaction is commenced when the water bag in the pack is broken which facilitates the mixing with or dissolving of these other materials in the pack. Such instant cold packs are square or rectangular or some other flat shape. These flat shapes are difficult to attach to the head area and are difficult to put on and remove, often times requiring long bandages to wrap around the head.
Pressure helps arrests swelling, decreases the hyperactivity of the central nervous system and decreases vasodilation during bleeding. The application of pressure is often times difficult for injuries or ailments of the head. Form fitting devices for the head are often times not available during emergency situations.
Immediately after an injury to the head, especially with a laceration, an absorbent layer or gauze pad may be placed on the head to arrest the bleeding. This requires holding it in place which is problematic for attending emergency personnel. Wrapping a bandage around the head to secure the gauze pad is also problematic since the head is a partial globe in form and wrapping requires significant movement of the head.
Oftentimes a patient's head is exposed to the elements and application of any cold treatment absorbs heat from the environment instead of the patients head.
Placing of a helmet type device that cover a substantial portion of the head often times requires the helmet to be pulled onto the head from above or slightly from the back of the head. This may cause further injury.